


Birthday

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, JustFluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: "happy birthday Park Jinyoung - my soulmate"





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello long time no see!

Jinyoung waved a goodbye to his sisters before he drove off to his apartment, celebrating his birthday surrounded by the people he loves is what most important for the birthday guy every year, that was why no matter how busy he was with the new photobook released he didn’t forget to spare a day to celebrate his birthday with his family. Jinyoung scrolled through his phone reading messages he got from his colleagues, friends and of course fans, no matter how exhausting his days could be he always feel grateful especially on his birthday to be given the chance to be loved by a lot of people. He had expected a particular someone to call him and asked him to go out for dinner on that day like how the two of them normally would celebrate but this time it seemed like the other person was busy with other stuffs, he swore he didn’t sulk but a little bit of disappointment is there, felt right deep in his heart. Im Jaebeom – how dare you.

Jinyoung still had time to spend his birthday by himself before maybe going out with Yugyeom, just like Jaebeom who never failed to celebrate his birthday together for the past 10 years, Yugyeom too nearly never fail to spend his birthday together every year. He went inside his apartment to find it empty as usual but when he put his bag on the side he found a letter suck on the mailbox, he frowned while staring at the blue letter he was holding decided to just read it immediately he smiled when he saw a familiar handwriting there

‘_There are things that I am always be grateful in my life, first is my parents, second is my cats and last is… you, Park Jinyoung. You have literally seen me at my worst and also at my best and you’ve been always there no matter how hard the situation was. The awkward emo teenager Im Jaebeom who has always felt insecure about his life has grown stronger and it’s all because of you. We have matured over the years, we have literally been each other’s back for years, and a life without you in it? I don’t want to live that kind of life anymore. As much as I am truly grateful for you I realized I rarely say ‘thank you’ to you, so Jinyoungie…_

_Thank you for always be by myside_

_Thank you for encouraging me when days feel darker than usual_

_Thank you for always be the light in my life_

_Thank you for accepting me for who I am_

_Thank you for always standing there with me, helping me with the kids_

_Thank you for being strong_

_Thank you for being born and be my partner_

_And thank you, for loving me – unconditionally_

_I am sorry that I can’t be the partner that you could be proud of yet but thank you for accepting my flaws and as cliché as it sounds but trust me when I say this baby, you deserve happiness in this world more than anyone else_

_Happy birthday Park Jinyoung – my soulmate_

_I love you, always’ _

‘idiot’ Jinyoung mumbled while smiling he was about to wipe the tears on his eyes when he felt someone hugged him from behind

“Who did you call idiot huh?” said the person from behind, Jinyoung smiled before he turned around and hugged the person back

“You – but you are my idiot” Jinyoung stuck his tongue out and laughed when Jaebeom didn’t look amuse “I love you too” before Jaebeom could say anything Jinyoung kissed the leader gently pouring out his love for the older

“I love you more” Jaebeom said while grinning when Jinyoung let go his lips “Forever”

_You know what hyung? I was scared of the word forever because nothing in this world is forever but ever since I met you, I know forever does exists in this world._

“Jinyoungie hyung let’s go eat dinner out – what the heck hyung!!! SPARE SOME MERCY FOR MY EYES!!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME!!” Yugyeom screamed before he went out from Jinyoung’s room

“I told you to lock the room” Jinyoung hit Jaebeom’s chest

“Oh well, now that kid will learn his lesson. Just ignore him, where were we huh?” Jaebeom raised up his eyebrows suggestively


End file.
